Colleagues
by Sirenide
Summary: [Hiatus/Abandoned. Will continue when motivation is back] Luka agreed to be part of Crypton and met the girl she admires; it was expected yet it turned out unexpected! That person whom she thought was cute, simple, innocent, turns out to be... different? How will their relationship as "co-workers" continue?
1. Genesis

.

:::======================:::

**#1**

**"Genesis"**

:::======================:::

_"Our guest for today is one of the blooming idols in the whole country. The demand for her music is outstanding to the point that she's famous even outside of Japan."_

"Ah..." The flat screen TV caught the attention of Luka Megurine who was previously reading a book while sitting on the white couch, waiting. It continued echoing in the small and white square room where the pink-haired girl was in. Clad in a white button-up shirt and a tight black skirt, the cross-legged pinkette's fixated her gaze from the not-so-interesting book to the harmless TV.

Luka was never a fan of talk shows. The TV has been on when she was asked to enter the room to wait for someone. While not paying attention at the TV itself, she scoured the rectangular, glass table in front of her for something to read to pass time until that certain segment came up.

_"Let's all welcome Hatsune Miku-san!"_

The crowd in the show cheered incredibly loud as the currently "top idol", introduced as a Vocaloid, in Japan walked out from the backstage clad in her signature outfit; a light-gray, sleeveless, collared top with blue triangular-patterned hems accentuated with a light blue necktie, a black skirt with a thick light blue hem, black sleeves that's attached to both of her arms, opening up to a cone by her hands, and thigh high black boots with light blue soles. Her long, teal hair was pigtailed and held by black straps patterned with red triangles.

As much as the otaku fan base would say: It's like she came out of an anime.

_That light blue color looked more like turquoise._

The host offered Miku her seat on the white sofa identical to hers. Miku waved and beamed her signature smile at the camera and the audience until she finally decided to sit down and continue with the talk show. She looked really composed and professional while the show continued; always beaming up a smile on her face at every comment and question the host threw at her. Enthusiastic and always calm; Luka envied Miku's composure. The pink-haired girl would probably have freaked out in just five seconds if she were in Miku's shoes.

Luka sighed at the unsightly thought. Right before her anxiety started coming, no thanks to her unhelpful imagination, the host threw Miku a question that diverted her attention.

_"Hatsune-san, there's been a rumor going on around the media and tabloids."_ Miku's composure never faltered at the comment, _"Due to the success of your music and popularity, as well as the Kagamine Twins' success, we heard that your management will be introducing a new Vocaloid! How true is this rumor?"_

Luka gulped at the question. She knew the answer to it more than anyone else did.

_"Hmmm..."_ Putting her finger on her bottom lip while looking to her right, Miku softly hummed a song in her head as she thought of what to say, _"You see~"_

The moment when the Vocaloid was about to answer, three soft knocks came from the door which made the resident of the small room gasp in surprise.

"I'm coming in Megurine Luka-san."

"Alright" Luka sighed as stood up to welcome the incoming guest.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Megurine-san." A man probably 6 or 7 inches taller than Luka entered the room. He stood tall in his faded blue trucker jacket and blue jeans. He had a blue scarf sitting on his shoulders with dark brown, leather shoes to complete his look. He seemed rather young, maybe in his late 20s or early 30s. He sported a short dark blue hair covered by a black cap.

"Did you wait long?"

His presence felt very casual, yet confident and professional. He was rather dashing and handsome in a way, but it still intimidated Luka a little bit.

"Not at all."

"I'm a producer so feel free to casually call me whatever suits your tastes." The man claimed as he sat down on the sofa that was right beside the one Luka was sitting on, "Please, have a seat!"

Tilting her head at the weird introduction, Luka accepted the producer's offer and sat down cautiously; eyes not averting away from the mysterious man.

As if noticing Luka's discomfort, the man cleared his throat, "My apologies for the awkward entrance. Starting today, I'll be working with you as your producer here in Crypton. I'm, also, currently Hatsune Miku's producer and a director of several PVs. I do have a name but I wish to keep that anonymity to keep our contacts private."

"Oh, I see." Hiding one's name didn't make sense to Luka but it was probably for the best so she just let it slide this time. "It would be an honor working with you."

She glanced at the television she was watching a few moments ago to catch a glimpse of where the show is at now that the producer mentioned Hatsune Miku's name. Apparently, the interview segment was over and they moved on to the next segment where Miku had to perform a song.

"Hm?" The so-called producer noticed this slight action and looked at the TV, "Ah, it's Miku-chan! She's doing great isn't she?"

"Yes, she's been amazing throughout the entire show."

"As expected," The blue haired man looked back at the uncomfy pinkette, "You'll be working with her starting tomorrow, you know?"

Luka gulped at the statement and reverted her attention back to the man that was on the other sofa, "Yes, I'm aware."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit." Oh no, she was hella nervous alright.

The producer chuckled at her comment, "That's quite unexpected, Megurine-san."

The comment made Luka raise her eyebrow.

"Well, when you were scouted," the man crossed his arms on his chest and sat back, "I was told that you were the cool type with a soft, melodic voice. You were described as strong and confident yet also elegant and mature."

The woman on the couch was left confused by the producer's statement. She was sure that she's almost none of those adjectives except for one or two.

"But I guess meeting you in person, you're more human than you were described," the man in the trucker jacket let out a sigh, "I'm actually relieved. I thought I'd be working with a robot."

"Oh, that's understandable." Even though the first impressions she was told did hurt a bit, Luka was glad the man in front of him was an understanding person.

"Don't get me wrong though, I think you're still amazing," The producer took off his cap. Luka can now see how silky his hair was under its shielding protection, "It's fine if I call you Luka-san, right?"

"Yes, it's perfectly fine, Producer-san."

"That's great!" He smiled at her, "Now, let's get down to business and talk about your future in Crypton."

_My future, huh._

Luka never thought about entering the industry she's about to step in; she never thought about being an idol, more so being a Vocaloid, at all. It was just that one day, out of the blue, a short-haired woman approached her with a calling card, asking if she was interested in the idol industry. Of course, Luka had zero interests, except for one. Hatsune Miku, who happened to be working under the same company the woman was in. Wondering if trying out this so-called "idol industry" could change her life, she called the scout the night after she was given the card without much thought. After confirming and settling a few things over the phone in the previous week, she was called in for a meeting with the producer that will be assigned to her. Maybe it's a miracle, or probably fate, or maybe a bad omen, but she was told that she'll be working with the Cryptonloids - Miku's department that's in-charge of handling Crypton's Vocaloids.

"Okay Luka-san, you'll be part of the Cryptonloids starting tomorrow and we see you being on stage with both the Kagamine Twins and Hatsune Miku," The producer started, "Of course, you'll also be working on solo projects depending on the interests various producers, besides myself, will show after your debut. Meanwhile, I'll be helping you rise up to fame and be on par with the idols in the industry."

Even though it sounded simple enough, Luka couldn't grasp the idea of her being an idol at all.

"And, well, instead of an idol, we'll be introducing you as a Vocaloid instead."

A Vocaloid. That wasn't new to Luka's ears. It had a dark past, but was given light when Miku stepped on the stage and changed the definition of what a Vocaloid is and what they should be.

"I understand. Though, what's the need to 'overwrite' the idol status?"

"I see you're really the curious type, Luka-san" the producer glanced away for a bit, as if trying to find the right words to describe his thoughts, "The term 'idol' is slightly different compared to how we handle our talents. We mostly treat them as celebrities with powerful, independent and influential careers instead. An idol would be treated much differently and would have lots of restrictions, so we want our talents to have freedom, diversity, versatility and depiction. This way, the fans and producers alike can grow to mold our talents to the image we or they want to see them as. Get my drift?"

It's starting to sound better and better in Luka's ears. The term idol always sounded very immature for her, but now that the producer laid it out and explained how things work at Crypton, it started making more sense and giving Luka more interest. The last thing she heard about idol issues is when one famous label had an issue with one of their members. She was seen to have come out of her boyfriend's apartment after staying overnight. Idols, are in fact, not allowed to date by normal standards in order to not ruin the fans' image of the person. Due to such scandal, the idol in question shaved her head as an act of apology. It gave Luka shivers because she definitely doesn't want to shave her head just to apologize.

"The general public would probably still refer to you as idols though," He scratched his head with a weak smile, "But that's expected considering what you do in public is technically the same as that of an idol. You'll just have more freedom and character."

"Yeah, I think it's alright as long as we're able to do our job."

"Ah, actually-"

"That's one thing you got wrong Megurine-san!"

Out of nowhere, the producer was cut off by a muffled, high-pitched voice that sounded very familiar to both person's ears. It sounded as if it came from outside the room. Someone familiar was eavesdropping their conversation and as soon as the producer realized this, he a huge sigh, leaving the pinkette confused at their current situation.

The producer leaned back on the sofa and looked behind him where the door was.

"Miku-chan, you can come in!" He exclaimed loud enough for the other party outside to hear, "It's probably the right time too."

He gave Luka one final look as if he was saying _"Sorry for the sudden disturbance, Luka-san"_ to which the pink-haired girl understood.

_Is that really Hatsune Miku?_

"Oh really?" The muffled voice was evidently excited, "I'm coming in!"

Without much further ado, the door creaked, slowly opening. The first thing that popped out from the door was long, teal hair followed by a peeking head. Luka could easily tell who it was. Those blue eyes that showed excitement and anticipation looked around the room for a bit and then focused themselves on the pinkette, making her feel uneasy.

With a smile, Hatsune Miku came in the room with that gleaming aura following her, and well, her personal assistant - short, black hair, maybe a bit taller than the tealette, clad in a black suit and holding what's probably a digital tablet big enough to look like a clip board - came in the room with her. The Vocaloid sensation was wearing the same clothes as she did in the talk show Luka was watching earlier.

_I wonder if she has multiple stocks of the same clothes..._

"Heyyo Producer!" She grinned while giving the producer a peace sign, "I'm here to disrupt your meeting again!"

"Ahaha..." The man in the trucker jacket bowed his head in defeat, "You did this with the Kagamine Twins, too."

"Of course!" The tealette stood proudly with her right fist on her chest and the other on her hips, "I must be present in every new member's introductory meeting!"

At this very moment, Luka could not believe she's in the same room as the currently number one idol in the whole country. Ten feet away stood the person she admired before she was even in this very room. She couldn't help but stare at the young diva in front of her in both amazement and admiration.

_She looks really cute in personal. It wasn't just the media._

"Hmm?" As if Miku felt a stare coming from the pinkette's direction, she turned to Luka and smiled, "You must be Megurine-san, yes~?"

"Ah," The girl sitting on the couch snapped out of her trance and stood up immediately, "Yes. It's nice to meet you Hatsune-san, I'm Megurine Luka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Hatsune Miku, but you already know that…" the sensational pop star bowed as she introduced herself to her future co-star, "From now on, I'll be in your care!"

"Oh no, same here." Luka bowed with panic, embarrassed at how her attention drifted away, "I'm thankful to be accepted."

The pinkette heard a slight giggle from Miku which made her glance the tealette's way.

"With the formalities down and done," Miku walked towards Luka with beaming eyes, holding her hands together in front of their chests.

"W-What...?" The pink-haired girl's face flushed red. The person she admired is currently holding her hands after all. Even though she admired this girl, she obviously didn't want to show that she's a big fan. That'll ruin the young diva's impression of her. She must show her professionalism too. _She must._

"Can I call you Luka-chan?!"

_…That's it?_

"Sure?" Luka's face definitely felt hot though, regardless of how hard she was trying to act normal. She didn't expect anything else, but for some reason, she's too flustered around the tealette.

Miku tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at the peculiar actions the taller girl is showing.

_I wonder if she's just really shy or really uneasy or..._ An evil grin slowly stalked its way into Miku's face while she gripped tighter on Luka's hands. This made the pinkette flinch in surprise.

"By any chance, Luka-chan..." Miku came closer and closer to Luka's ear. She could feel the older woman's heat radiating from her face. As soon as she was close enough, Miku whispered in the most sly tone and breath she could ever let out, "Do you have a crush on me?"

The pinkette was dumbfounded at the question. As if triggering an inner flag in Luka's brain, she pushed her back and gave Miku a really hard slap on the face out of instinct. The slap was loud and hard enough for Miku to be pushed back even more. It surprised the producer and the assistant. When Luka came back to her senses, she didn't realize what she did until she heard a panicking voice.

"Hatsune-san! Are you okay?!" running over, Miku's personal assistant gave Luka a sharp glance before tending to the pop star, "Did it leave any mark? Does it hurt badly?"

"Oh crap..." the producer who was still glued on his sit scratched his head, "Not like this is the first time either."

Luka stared wide-eyed at the tealette who was crouching in front of her while holding her cheek. She just slapped Hatsune Miku out of nowhere.

"I-" she's trying to apologize but no words came out of her astonished mouth. She stepped back and tripped, making her sit on the couch still not removing her gaze at the tealette she just violently hit.

_I'm so sorry, I'm-_

"Y-Yeah I'm okay!" Miku assured her assistant as she tried to brush off the slap, "This is nothing!"

"It's okay, Luka-san" the producer calmly smiled at the scared pinkette who looked back at him with wide eyes, "I think she deserved it."

"What do you mean deserved, producer?!" exclaiming back was Miku who was holding her cheek out of pain, "I guess but dang, that was the hardest slap I've ever gotten in a while."

"What...?" Of course, Luka still can't get over what just happened and is now more confused at what exactly is going on.

Miku looked at her once again which made her flinch. This time, the tealette was wearing a huge smile on her face as if she accomplished her goal.

"Luka-chan! You'll be an amazing Vocaloid with us!"

"Eh? What?"

"Uhh you see..." the producer sighed with a smile on his face, "Miku normally does this to newcomers to 'test' them. I still don't get why, maybe she's just a masochist, but it's her way of welcoming."

"Who are you calling a masochist?!" Miku pouted.

_Is this really how Hatsune Miku is? She wasn't how I thought she would be, but I guess they're all different outside of the stage. This includes Hatsune Miku too._

"And since you passed this so-called test, I apologize on her behalf and would also like to congratulate you for making it this far."

The producer is still scratching his head at how astonished the pink haired girl was. _Well, this is troublesome. Seems like Miku will grow really attached to this woman._

"Ah... Thank you?" Luka, still confused, cleared her throat and tried to snap herself out of her surprised state, "I guess. I'm sorry Hatsune-san."

"Please call me Miku!" the tealette recovered quickly at the juncture and smiled brightly at the her, "I wouldn't mind if you add -chan to it too~"

"I'll think about it." Despite their age difference, Miku is still superior to her current position so Luka feels it's not right yet. Especially now that she just slapped the very idol everyone else wants to meet and greet.

"That settles it!" Miku regained her composure despite her red cheek still throbbing in pain, "I'll be okay but I'm sorry Luka-chan~"

"I should be the one who's sorry, but please mind our personal space or I might act without knowing it." She knows this girl is the sensational Vocaloid, but she felt the need to say it.

_I didn't expect that she would be sly enough to say those words. Not like I did have a crush on her anyways._

Luka blushed at the thought and the tealette noticed this which put a smirk on her face, "Okay Luka-chan~"

As if the tealette's assistant also noticed Miku's smirk, she went ahead and asked to excuse Miku for a bit, "Excuse me, Hatsune-san. May we speak outside for a bit?"

"Ehhh sure? I thought my schedule is free today..."

Miku followed the brunette to outside the room and with a bow, they both left and closed the door. Now it's just Luka and the producer left in the room once again. Silence filled the small room for a few seconds till one broke the ice.

"Ahhh, what a turn of events is this."

"Yeah..." Luka replied silently, staring at the hand which slapped Miku to hell.

"Have you calmed down, Luka-san?" The producer chuckled, "Again, I'm really sorry you had to find out that way."

"Find out? You mean Hatsune-san?"

"Yeah," the producer put his cap back on, "Outside the stage, she's more sly and daring than she is usually portrayed by her directors and producers. You can say she's very mischievous but also smart."

"Huh, I can see that." Luka sure didn't expect that the cute and adorable Miku Hatsune she used to see in concerts wasn't as cutesy she thought the popstar would be. For some reason, it made her feel relieved instead of disappointed as any other fans would be. After all, Luka didn't admire her for her music or her voice; she always felt that the tealette was different compared to present time's idols.

"Did we disappoint you Luka-san?"

"Not at all," Luka was taken aback by the question but she immediately retaliated it with her reasoning, "I kind of expected she'd be different. If anything, it's interesting to know how everyone really is when they're not on stage. Though, I'm still not fond of her being overly-clingy on day one of our meeting."

"Ahhhhhh," the producer sighed, "Thank god you understand. I see why Meiko would scout you."

"Meiko?"

"Oh, don't mind me." The producer stood up which made Luka stand in unison, "Anyways, it was great meeting you Luka-san. We can start tomorrow as discussed previously in the contract you signed."

The pinkette smiled at the gesture, "I understand. I'll be here in the morning."

"You can come by in your casual clothes. We'll do the fitting tomorrow for your stage dress."

"Okay."

The producer walked towards the door where Luka followed so both could exit the room.

"Thank you for today."

"Thank you as well."

As soon as the producer opened the door for Luka, they saw the tealette standing there waiting in anticipation with a scowling pout on her face.

"Ah Miku-chan."

"Produceeeeeerrrr, Rio-san was being mean agaaaaaain."

The producer just gave Miku a pat on the head like a child crying for candy, "It's for your own good Miku-chan. Don't cry now or Luka-san will see you."

"Luka?!" The popstar suddenly beamed at the sound of the pinkette's name, "Ahh!"

"What?" As soon as Luka came out of the room, Miku immediately plunges towards her. Although by instinct, Luka gave Miku a blow to the stomach; rendering the sensational diva lifeless as she drops to the floor. Luka didn't realize what she did again and once she did, she immediately panicked.

"Ah I'm sorry, Hatsune-san... But I've mentioned it before!"

_She's cute and all and I do admire her, but she's way too clingy already. Give me some personal space please!_

"T-This is a strong tsukkomi... Megurine-shan!" As if quickly recovering, Miku held Luka's hands up again, "I really like you already! Please, call me Miku!"

The pinkette blushed pink and looked away as if not wanting to even do so. Yet in the end, Luka gave in with a sigh, "Okay, Miku...?"

The tealette's eyes turned into hearts at the unexpectedly cute sight right in front of her, "THAT'S SO ADORABLE LUKA-CHAN!"

The comment only made Luka more flustered as she tried holding background from hitting Miku again (out of self-defense) very hard. After all, this is the top Vocaloid in the industry, they just met and she can't just keep hitting her.

Meanwhile, the producer and personal assistant sighed in the background, both smiling at each other and at the two in front of them.

"Rio-san, it seems like Miku found a wonderful partner."

"..."

* * *

**A/N:**

Heyo, it's been 4 years but I'm semi-back!

Updates on this one may be a bit slow due to my busy schedule irl and I'm only thinking of how it goes as I write so your reviews my influence the outcome of the story! I tend to procrastinate and forget about something if I layout the whole story and what's gonna happen in one go so stuff like genre may change as the story progresses. Not all chapters will be this long tho, I just wanted a somewhat solid foundation of how things will start.

Yes, this will be negitoro and maybe a few more ships in the future. I had an older account here in fanfic which also featured an unfinished Negitoro story but by this time, I already forgot what I planned for that and forgot my own credentials ;; Oh well, starting new from here on.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: English isn't my first language and it's been almost 4 years since I last wrote something.


	2. Texts

.

:::======================:::

**#2**

**"Texts"**

:::======================:::

Inside an almost empty apartment lies a hot chocolate on a table, slowly getting cold after being forgotten by the owner. It was spacious yet quite dull and empty as if the tenant just moved in. That's false though, since Megurine Luka has moved into this void area a year ago. Still, you can see a 55" TV playing a concert held by Crypton to its fans several months ago, being the only one lightening up the whole room while the rest gloomed. The cheerful music echoed through the desolate walls of the white apartment, not matching up with each other as it continues.

Sitting in front of the only thing that brightens up the atmosphere is the pink-haired girl in a huge tee hugging her knees while blankly staring at the screen. Beside her was her black smartphone, lying idle on the couch she's sitting on. Her hair was a mess; she probably didn't bother combing after getting out of those formal clothing earlier and switching a white tee that's too big for her size. She didn't mind though, she was just feeling blank and wandering off somewhere in her awakened dreamland.

Luka sighed once her thoughts started going back to the events earlier.

"Luka-chan, can you lend me your phone for a bit?" The tealette smiled at her brightly as she extended her hand out in front of the confused girl.

As if not being able to say no, Luka hesitantly rummaged through her pockets for the said phone.

"Sure." Not like she was keeping any secrets anyway.

Once the pinkette handed over her unlocked smartphone to the excited girl in front of her. Luka can already see sparkles and flowers all around them emitting from the popstar princess and this made her sweat. The pig-tailed girl started tapping on her phone without further ado; typing a bunch of numbers and letters while also navigating through.

"Here!" The tealette handed over the phone back with her giant smile still plastered on her face, "I added my number in there and I also took yours hehe~"

"Ehh..."

As Luka checked through her contacts, she easily saw what Miku was referring to due to its exaggerated emojis and overly-cute flowers on her name written as "My Beloved Miku-chan". The pinkette staggered at the sight while wearing a "what the hell" expression on her face. She looked at the glowing diva in front of her with the same face, glaring hardly.

"What?" Luka forced out a word from her mouth due to how dumbfounded she was.

"I did that so Luka-chan can easily find me!" Miku gave a peace sign and let out her tongue to show her mischief, "This way, we'll always have a way to contact each other and we won't be lonely "

"I see..." The pinkette scratched her head.

_You mean __**you**__ won't be lonely._

Luka just gave up and kept her phone away, "Thank you for that, I guess."

"Ehehehe~"

"Though," Luka looked at the girl with her eyes wearing a soft tone and a calm expression, "We'll be meeting everyday starting tomorrow so you won't really get lonely. I'll be with you and I'll always be right beside you."

With that simple statement, Miku froze and just stared at the pinkette with a blank expression. It lasted for about several seconds until the pinkette started feeling uncomfy. The Miku who was emitting waves of flowers and rainbows just stopped responding for a bit as if her internal program crashed.

"Did I say something bad...?" Luka, trying to break the ice, blurted out of panic. Though in response, Miku swayed her head to a no. A soft blush became visible on her cheeks.

"That was probably the sweetest thing I've heard in a while. Thank you, Luka-chan."

**_Badump._**

The tealette sounded very sincere for the first time since they met. It caught Luka off-guard as she looks away, fiddling with her bangs and trying to hide the growing redness her face was making. She didn't really think Miku would respond that way since she merely said it as any coworker would say. But well... She wouldn't normally say that to just anyone either.

_Luka, you've done it._ Her inner monologue started fighting herself. _Why would you say it that way when all you meant was that you'll be working together from now on?_

"I hate to break this moment but," The producer, as if embarrassed enough on ruining the girls' moment, tapped the tealette's shoulder, "Miku-chan, we're about to head out to your PV briefing today."

"A-ahhh~ But produceeeer, I wanna just get to know Luka-chan today!"

"No can do, missy" the capped man smirked at his own remark, "Today is the director's cut for your PV!"

"Oh?" Luka snapped back to reality, "Right, producer-san and Hatsu- I mean, Miku-san still has work to do."

"That's right, you heard her Miku-chan."

"Lukaa, why would you give up on meee"

"Don't worry," the pink haired girl raised her phone, "We can just text each other after your work."

Miku pouted at the statement. Not like the tealette had a choice; work is work after all, "You two working together already... I didn't expect this teamwork!"

"It's for your own good, Miku-chan!" The producer gave his ever dashing smile which made Miku flinch a bit.

"Ack, not producer's weird smile again... Fiiiiine," Even though she's against the idea, Miku decided to go along with the capped producer opposite of Luka's direction, "I'll text you when I'm off of work!"

"Alright, good luck with work and have fun." The pinkette bowed her good bye in front of the two.

_Though she still has that cute side of her._

"Thank you for today Luka-san," and with a small bow, Miku and the producer walked away. Following them was Miku's assistant who gave Luka a soft glare before catching up to the two in front of her.

_What's her problem?_

The assistant gave Luka chills. She's weird and suspicious. Other than that, she seemed like any other secretary would be. Secretary, assistant, the pinkette can't even figure out who's she supposed to be.

_It's not that big of a deal. On the other hand..._

Drifting back to reality, Luka glanced at her phone. Still no message from the Vocaloid she just met.

_11:10 PM_

_Well, she's busy anyways. She's still a celebrity and right now, we're not of equal rank to be too familiar with each other._

_Yeah... Even though we work together now doesn't mean we're already close friends._

_She did seem very friendly as I thought, but I didn't think she'd be daring at all. She usually is very cute on stage or during interviews... She's still cute, just a bit different..._

_Maybe that's what celebrities call a facade?_

_Or maybe that's just the company asking her to not act too recklessly in front of the general audience?_

_Wouldn't that be contrary to what the producer said then? Freedom of character...?_

_Yeah... It would be stupid if it was..._

_Maybe... It's not..._

_Maybe..._

_..._

_...zzz..._

_..._

"It's not like that, Luka-chan."

_...?_

With those words ringing in her head, the pink-haired girl slowly opened her eyes to her barren apartment and still-playing TV. One of Miku's interview replays was playing and her voice probably made its way into Luka's dreams for some reason, waking her up at an inappropriate time. Her once hot chocolate is now as cold as the room she's currently in.

_Huh... I must have dozed off._

Instinctively, Luka tapped the phone on her right just to check whatever it may be on the screen. It was probably late already and there's no way the person she was expecting would actually text her. Talk about hoping for nothing.

_3:04 AM_

_You have three new messages._

"..."

At the sight of the unexpected notification, Luka jumped to her seat. Sleepiness went away and as if time stopped for a second, her heart skipped a beat. Is it from whom she thought it was?

Hands slightly shaking, the pinkette opened her messages and right on top was the name of the person she had been expecting all night.

* * *

**_My Beloved Miku-chan 12:34 AM_**

_Luka-chaaaan! ; - ; I'm sorry it took me so long to text you! T - T_

_Producer pushed my limits today and I just got home T - T;; You might be asleep now tho but it's OK! ( / o\\) I'll see you tomorrow anyways! I'm so excited! \ o u o /_

**_My Beloved Miku-chan 2:31 AM_**

_Hey Luka-chan~ I know it's reeeeeaaaally late and this is reeeeaaaally weird but I keep thinking about you /_

_Maybe I'm just really tired and very excited at the same time ;; we just met but I already wanna talk to you again ; o ;_ _okie sorry good night I should get some energy for tomorrow!_

_P.S. I hope you didn't change my name on your phone! * ^ *_

* * *

"I don't seem to have the choice of changing it, do I?"

As Luka read the really late yet really cute messages from the tealette, a smile formed before she even realized it. She knew she shouldn't be smiling, but she was. Of course, everyone would smile if the person they admire sent them a cute message like that. Pretty sure, her face was steaming red, too.

_But the second one saying she keeps thinking about me is sorta creepy yet sorta sweet at the same time. The way she named herself on my phone isn't helping either..._

And the pinkette just kept denying in her head that she was also thinking of Miku since she got home from their fated encounter.

_It's just work, Luka._

Still with her smile, the woman in white scrolled through the last message.

"Huh?"

* * *

**_090-XXXX-XXXX 2:32 AM_**

_Heyya! I hope this is still your phone number. I was wondering if you remember me~ We were friends back in high school! I recently came back to Japan after an overseas trip. It's refreshing to feel and smell the Japanese air; it isn't the same in New York! Anyways, I'm hoping to meet up with you in the near future after I settled down. The company I'm working for started a big project and it seems that I'll be part of it. I'll tell you more when we meet! Ciao~_

_-L_

* * *

"L?"

Luka tilted her head at the odd and unnamed message. Though regardless, she just shrugged it off since she didn't know anyone who's named L at all, even back in high school.

_Must have sent it to the wrong number._

The message didn't refer to any names so it really must be. At least, that's what Luka wanted to believe. For now, the only thing in her mind is finding the right words to reply to the tealette she recently met. The thought of being able to talk and text with her never crossed Luka's mind 'till the day a co-worker from her previous job referred her to a scout she knew.

_It's too late for me to reply to her now. She's probably asleep by now. Hmmmm..._

Her gut keeps going back and forth about replying or not, yet in the end, she decided to not send anything so it won't disturb the tealette in what she was doing at that same moment. It's already late too late, too and Luka has work at 8 AM tomorrow.

"Here goes a 4-hour nap."

The pinkette stood up, turned her TV off and walked to her square room. Not bothering to change her clothes, she just flopped onto her bed and hoped to sleep the night away.

_Tomorrow's going to be eventful..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Just an early update since this was already half-written when I published the first chapter.

Seems like the system didn't add the pairing on the story and I just noticed that. I added it anyways. Thank you for the likes, follows, reviews! I'm hoping to continue keeping this up as well regardless of how busy I can be. Your reviews may affect how the story goes and it gives me extra motivation to continue so thank you! Criticism and such are appreciated as well.

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Rooms

**.**

**:::======================:::**

**#3**

**"Rooms"**

**:::======================:::**

_Please be careful on your way out._

As the robotic voice chimed its repetitive warnings, Megurine Luka stepped out of the elevator not looking as good as she usually was. Her hair was slightly a mess and her usually neat formal clothing- being clad in a white, loose button-up shirt tucked in a black, pencil skirt- were disheveled. She was barely able to put her makeup on as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She just decided to settle with her usual soft pink lipstick and light powder.

_I can't believe I couldn't sleep last night..._

The pinkette was never good with mornings; it's even worse if she didn't get a wink of sleep. Though, anyone who didn't sleep for a night would probably be extremely tired. Luka wasn't an exception. She made sure to reply to Miku as soon as 6 AM hit the clock. Luka didn't want her to think she was ignoring the diva.

Yawning is her worst enemy today. Ever since she entered the office, she did her best to not yawn at all. She knew the consequences on her body would be drastic if she did.

She shut her eyes tightly for a second to regain her focus. As she opened them, she was once again greeted by the cream-coloured hallway that was wide enough for 3 people to walk through side by side. The atmosphere in the office felt busy with everyone walking back and forth while others go through one door to another. Some were wearing obnoxiously huge headphones over their heads.

_Studio staff maybe?_

Some were wearing the same business attire as she was- though a lot neater than hers. The idol industry was far different than she thought it would be. It's also been a while since she actually visited an office as big as Crypton's. Her previous job only involved a small shop and little to several coworkers running around to get things done.

As if feeling gazes on her, Luka looked around her more carefully as she walks through the same hallway. She noticed that some turn their heads to her direction, as if seeing something odd and something that isn't common. Often times, she can see them whispering over something, equipped with a smile on their faces while their eyes inspected her whole body for reasons she didn't know.

_It's probably because of how I dress…_

_"Oh oh, look it's Megurine Luka!" _

She heard one exclaimed, _"Seriously? THE Megurine Luka?"_

_"Yeah, she's finally here!"_

"Hm?" The pinkette raised her eyebrow at what she just heard.

_So it wasn't because I look horrible...?_

There were no eyes spotting her when she walked through the same hallway yesterday. Definitely no murmuring either. Nobody knew who she was, but as if a miracle happened over night, everyone she passes by knew her name and would sometimes whisper awes under their breath. Not that it bothers her, but a vague memory crawled into her mind; A memory she buried in her heart- People staring at her in disgust.

"Ah"

Before her mind took a trip down nightmare lane, a familiar masculine voice snapped her out of her trance. From the distance, she saw the familiar capped man giving her small wave as if asking her to come over.

"Producer!"

She chanted his pseudonym as if it was the only thing that could save her from the incoming darkness. She shook head for a bit and she started walking to his direction with a smile on her face.

As she got closer and closer, she noticed an old man with already-gray hair talking to the said producer. The man was wearing a formal, black suit and wore a tall build. He looked more like a foreigner than a normal Japanese man. Maybe a half? But for sure though, the man's sideburns made her think of a certain Hollywood star.

_Is this Hugh Jackman…?_

The conversation became clearer as Luka neared the two. She didn't mean to eavesdrop the conversation, but her curiosity and the producer unintentionally led her to listen in as she stood next to the capped man.

"Ah, is that so?" she heard the man say. Even though he didn't look Japanese, he sounded like one, "Well then, I'll leave it to your hands Producer-san."

The producer replied with a sincere bow, "Thank you very much."

Not having a choice but to butt in, Luka looked at both men now standing in front of her and with a soft voice, "Excuse me."

The man in the suit shifted his gaze over to her endearingly. Eyes slightly widened, he cleared his throat and extended his arm for a hand shake.

"Why, hello there"

Luka was taken aback for a second at the western greeting, but to no avail, she grabbed the man's hand. The greeting wasn't common, but it wasn't a stranger either. His hand definitely felt huge and rough compared to her own. It was probably the first time in months, or even years, she ever held someone's hand.

_He must have a high status in the company if the producer thanked him that much._

"Hello, I'm Megurine Luka" she said with a smile, "I'll be working in this company starting today."

"Ohhh, as expected of Luka-san"

The producer looked really pleased at how the pinkette accepted a stranger's hand and greeting back without much hesitation, "I thought you would stagger but I'm really impressed."

The suited man fixed his tie as he let out a soft chuckle at how things went.

"I'm impressed as well. The first time I greeted Miku-chan like this, she didn't know what to do and her face was all red."

_Miku-chan?_

As if the producer noticed Luka's perplexed look, he started explaining things, "Ah sorry for not introducing him earlier, Luka-san. This is Watt-san. He's one of the board members of Crypton."

_Oh, so that's why he's formally dressed._

"He's not a foreigner by the way"

As soon as the producer added that statement, Luka grew confused as every second passed.

"Eh? Seriously?"

The man in the suit chuckled, "Yes Megurine-san, I'm pure Japanese. People always think I'm an American or something so they rarely talk to me because they might be expecting an English conversation."

"Hehh… I also thought you looked like the actor from that American X-Men movie…"

"Oh?"

"Ah, please don't mind me," Luka embarrassed herself over a comment that's been creeping into her mind since she saw him.

"Speaking of which," the producer butted in, "Luka-san, I heard you're fluent in English. How true is it?"

"Ah, ehh…"

Luka gulped out of panic.

"I'm okay with it but definitely not very fluent."

_Crap, I lied._

Due to her school's university branch, she was sent to the United States for a couple of years as a foreign exchange student. This sharpened her skills in the said language faster than the average person. Although it was a great opportunity for Luka, it was one of those memories that she regretted.

The producer's comment caught Watt's interest as a spark of idea came into his mind.

"Oh, that's interesting. We can probably do something about that"

"Right, Watt-san?" It seems like the producer caught on to what's the man in the suit was thinking, too.

Meanwhile, Luka was left clueless as she smiled helplessly at the two men secretly scheming in front of her. The only thing she hoped for is that they're not thinking of anything bad at all.

"AH!"

Out of nowhere, a very familiar, high pitched gasp was heard from afar. All three heads turned to its source to see the pig-tailed girl clad in her signature uniform-themed attire pointing at their direction. Behind her was the same assistant Luka met yesterday.

"Luuuukaaaa-chaaaaan!"

Miku greeted so loudly while she waving her hands like an idiot across the hallway. She wasn't a singer for nothing; that high pitched voice sure caught the pink-haired girl's attention. It echoed loud enough for everyone else to stop for a moment and look at the diva. Others didn't care while some giggled and smiled at her.

Luka can see the assistant trying to calm Miku down while the latter scratches her head with a smiling, apologetic look. As the two approached her group, Watt cleared his throat and excused himself with a smile.

"I'll need to go ahead of you since I have a meeting starting soon. Thank you for your time and I'm glad to meet our new Vocaloid earlier than I've expected."

"Ah! Thank you very much as well and it was nice meeting you!" Luka bowed in response.

"Thank you and good luck, Watt-san."

The producer also gave a slight bow as the man in the suit walked towards the tealette's direction, passing by her with a "hello" to which the tealette casually received and greeted back while still walking towards Luka and the producer. As soon as the tealette looked straight at Luka, the pinkette felt a sudden chill and as if instinctively, got her hand up and-

"LUKA-CHAN I MISSED Y- ACK?!"

-hit Miku on the head with a karate chop as the tealette jumped to her direction.

"L-Luka-chin's tsukkomi is getting stronger every day…!"

"What did I say about personal space?!"

"And Miku-chan's affection also grows stronger each day…" The producer scratched his head at the comedic act in front of him while Miku's assistant went to his side, expression not changing nor faltering.

She handed him the tablet she was carrying and left the moment she did. The producer smiled as the assistant leaves and gave a slight bow, probably for gratefulness. Luka noticed this small interaction while dealing with Miku at the same time.

_What a weird assistant…_

"Anyways," The man in the cap finally spoke up to the two, "Today will be Luka-san's costume fitting session, and a small meeting after that. Miku-chan, you're free today right?"

"Yup! I made myself free for today just for Luka-chan hehe!"

As Luka heard the tealette's statement, she suddenly felt flustered and tried to hide it as best as she could.

"You didn't have to, you know…"

"I'd do it only for you!"

The producer slightly chuckled at the remark, "Yeah, you said the same thing with the Kagamine twins too."

"Wow, Producer" The tealette became flustered and pouted, "Y-You didn't have to throw me under the bus like that!"

"I'm sorry Miku-chan," Not even sounding apologetic, he gave Miku a soft head patt, "I'll be better."

"You said that yesterday too!"

_Somehow, I feel both relieved and hurt…_ _Right, why should I be? It's just common courtesy for Hatsune-san to say these things._

Luka shook her head to snap herself out of her wondering state to which the tealette in front of her noticed. Miku tilted her head in curiosity, yet smiled to herself and shrugged it off. A few seconds after, the pop star abruptly grabbed the pinkette by the arm and clung onto the woman with the brightest smile she can give.

"Alriiiiight! It's time to play dress up with Luka-chan!"

The tealette was as loud as ever.

On the other hand, Luka can definitely feel Miku hugging her arm towards the shorter girl's chest. It was close enough for her to unintentionally feel the tealette's soft bumps… If I may describe it that way, which definitely snapped her out of her slightly depressed state and shifted her into a really flustered mood.

_Crap, Hatsune-san! You're clinging on me too much! Why in the world is this even distracting me?_

Of course it would distract Luka. As much as she'd hate to admit it herself, she's most likely enjoying this moment. The embarrassment is just winning over her resolve.

_Stop saying weird things like that!_

"W-wait…!"

"No more waiiiting! Let's go to the dressing room!"

Miku marched forward, forcefully dragging the pinkette along with her who was too flustered and distracted to even struggle out of the tealette's (soft) vice grip.

"Ah, it's so nice to be young~" The producer followed the two girls as they walked through Crypton's hallways while attracting unnecessary attention from the staff they pass by.

_This is just work, Luka. Definitely just work and not fan-service!_

_..._

_..._

"And we're here!"

Before Luka even realized where she was, the tealette's voice snapped her back to reality. She looked in front of the door they stopped at as she was greeted by a white name plate which had her name written on with a pink-coloured yet sharp looking font.

"Eh?"

The tealette, still clinging onto the woman, looked up to see Luka astonished at the sight. She smiled brightly knowing that the other girl was probably really surprised yet also very happy at the same time.

"That's right, Luka-chan!" Miku exclaimed as she jumped out of the pinkette's arm, "This here's gonna be your room from now on!"

As if she miraculously gained 8 hours of sleep, her previous mood swings turned into joy and excitement. Of course, on the inside. She's as calm as a rock on the outside. She didn't think about the whole idol thing too seriously, but now that she's here and she can see her own name on a door's name plate like most celebrities have, reality hit her like a truck. It's definitely real.

Regardless though, Miku can definitely feel the happy yet tired aura coming out from Luka.

Still, the pinkette wondered. The last time she read the contract, it surely said that personal rooms will be made available within 4 months; not as immediate as 2 days.

"I didn't expect to get a room of my own today"

"Ah well…" the capped producer who was right behind them spoke up, "Normally, a newcomer wouldn't be able to immediately get one."

"Oh… Then how was this possible?"

Miku, on the side, was beaming at the two. Luka was starting to feel the sparkles, glitter and rainbows coming out from the tealette that's currently clinging on her arm. It made her break a sweat.

_Why do I feel like she has something to do with this…?_

"As you can see on your arm…" the producer pointed at the very thing Luka wanted to ignore.

"Yeah! I made them get you one early ehehe~"

_I figured so…_

"And look Luka-chan!"

Miku pointed to her right. Following the gesture, Luka's sight laid upon another door with a blue name plate. Written on it was something she was somewhat expecting.

"We're neighbors now!"

"O-Oh…"

_Now why do I feel like I'm gonna be some sort of prey..._

"Because you are!"

"What?"

Luka turned to the tealette who was beaming her smile at the name plates. She was sure she heard her say something, but maybe not…?

_It could be my imagination. I didn't get a wink of sleep._

As the pink-haired girl's excitement slowly die down, fatigue started hitting her, making her slightly dizzier by the second. Of course, she tries to not make it too obvious even though her head is pounding from the sudden migraine.

"Alright," the producer clapped his hands, "Luka-san, the designer's assistant left your clothes inside so you can change once you decide to. We'll be having a short meeting after."

"Gotcha," letting go of the tealette who was still over excited for some reason, Luka bowed as she headed towards her room.

"Thank you so much and I'm really sorry for the trouble."

"Ah, the door's powered by an electrical lock so you can just set it up inside whenever you feel like it."

The producer checked his watch and as if realizing the time, he flinched a bit, "I'm sorry but I'll have to leave you guys for a bit!"

And without further ado, the producer dashed off with a weird grin on his face. That left the two Vocaloids free from parental guardianship and off to do what they feel like doing.

_He was probably late._

Luka couldn't help it anymore; she yawned and it just made her sleepier. As if the tealette noticed it, she approached the taller woman.

"Luka-chan" she hummed, "We still have 2 hours until the meeting. Wanna hang out for a bit?"

Luka raised her left wrist, though almost lifeless, which showed a small, black and silver analogue watch.

_9:21 AM_

"I suppose…"

"You sure? Or do you want to take a nap first?"

"Oh, uhh, is that allowed here? Taking a nap I mean."

Luka didn't bother asking why the tealette would ask a weird question. Her face alone was probably exclaiming "I didn't sleep last night, help me".

"Mhmm~" Miku pointed at herself, "I take naps here often if my work needs me to stay up all night! The security is pretty tight, too"

"I see…" Luka yawned one more time which made the tealette giggle a bit.

"What?" Her crankiness was coming back.

"Oh it's nothing~ I just thought that this Luka-chan is one that I didn't expect to see so early"

The pinkette was too tired to even throw a comment back, let alone react to it. She was really bad with mornings, even worse without sleep. She can't control her actions once she she can't bear with it anymore, she would literally sleep anywhere that looked like a bed. It's dangerous for a woman to have such habits but it's not like she can help it.

Luka just stepped back and tiredly opened the door to her room. She can't even tell where is which anymore as her vision slowly diminishes along with her self-awareness. She could hear the tealette calling her name, but she blissfully ignored it the moment she entered her, supposedly, personal space. She can't tell if she shut her out or if the tealette was able to get in the room with her but Luka could care less. The air smelled like flowers, which didn't help her current state; it just made her more sleepy.

The worn out woman clumsily fiddled with the small, touch screen monitor beside the door that controlled the lock mechanism. Weirdly, it had the same system as the one she uses at her apartment so she found it easy to quickly set it up. As she turns away from the monitor, a white couch greeted her and made her melt.

Finally, paradise beyond the doors. She kicked off her black, heeled shoes and face planted on the couch. It did hurt a bit but the moment she laid her body, Luka fell asleep in an instant. Like a baby after crying so much. The older woman was worn out and dead tired.

A voice visited her dreams, echoing through the darkness before her imagination started settling in.

"Sleep well, Luka-chan~"

* * *

**A/N:**

My schedule has gotten busier but I'll keep writing! Thank you for the follows/favs/reviews! As for Miku POV, maybe soon heh

Next chapter again!


	4. Yellow

.

**:::======================:::**

**#4**

**"Yellow"**

**:::======================:::**

"…"

Darkness surrounded the whole environment. Megurine Luka could hear herself breathing in the void space.

"…"

Feeling lifeless, feeling empty, she couldn't think and couldn't move. Everything was just voided.

"…a..."

As though something was approaching, her heartbeat started racing. Faster and faster, trying to awaken the beauty from its slumber.

"...ka…"

It wasn't long until her senses started acting up. Her ears were picking up vague sounds from the distance. Something was there; something was calling her. She could tell it was her name but she couldn't tell who or what it was.

"...Luka!"

"Eh? What?"

From the previously dark room, the pink haired girl's vision slowly cleared up to a lit and agonizingly colourful room. Dizziness slightly spiked her head from the sudden warp. Her vision was blurry, but it didn't take long until it adjusted itself, with a person greeting her. It was a girl- long blonde hair, wearing a loose button up shirt tucked into her short, blue school skirt with its sleeves rolled back just below her elbow. The girl had her deep blue eyes staring at Luka. Concern and worry were evident on them as the girl's eyebrows curled down. It was the first time Luka has seen such oceanic eyes that was filled with life.

But was it really the first time?

"Are you okay?"

The girl's voice had a slightly deep mature tone, yet was also vivid. It sounded so familiar, but Luka can't tell where she heard it before.

"Oh, yeah…" The pinkette responded to the girl in front of her, "Sorry, I think I spaced out for a bit…"

Luka was sitting on a chair with a desk, the combination you typically see in classrooms, while the other girl was sitting right on top of another desk besides Luka's. She observed the girl from to toe- curvy sides, long legs, tall physique. Painfully familiar, but her memory won't help her at all.

"Hmm?"

Crossing her hands against her chest, the girl's previously worried look immediately changed into a flashing smile, or rather, a devious smirk as the thick strands of hair on her face accentuated her sharp eyes.

"Were you staring at me again~?" She pointed at herself after noticing the pinkette's horribly obvious and suspicious gaze, "I've been catching your glances lately, how obvious can you be?"

"W-What are you talking about -?!"

_Eh?_

"-"

_I… can't say her name? What is her name? Did I forget?_

"What Megurine? Got ants in your skirt?" The blonde giggled at the struggling girl, "Don't worry about it! I said I don't mind anyways"

"No, it's not like that -"

"Is that so?" The girl in front of the pinkette yawned, "So how's Miku-chan doing?"

"Miku? She's alright, just really troublesome sometimes because she kept jumping at me and I kept hitting for it"

Luka immediately covered her mouth as soon as she finished her sentence. She wasn't even thinking when she said that; it just came out. How does this girl even know Hatsune Miku?

"Hehh~ It seems to me that you're having fun!"

"Not at all! You know how admire her but she's so clingy and too straightforward with things. She's so mischievous too! Like, enough to catch me off guard. You know how much I dislike it when people act like that around me!"

After her continuous complaints coming out of her mouth, the pink haired girl stopped for a bit. When was the last time she openly complained about something to someone? It was weird. As if weight was lifted off from her shoulders, Megurine Luka looked at the brown desk seeing her own hands crumpled up. She slowly loosened them up.

_It's been… 3 years._

"That's true" the voice of the girl ringed into her ears.

With her blonde locks being softly swept by the wind from the window, the girl stood up from the desk and started walking away. Luka's gaze followed the figure to the center of the empty room. Now that she noticed it, they were inside a classroom. A very familiar one at that.

The girl turned around, beaming her mischievous smile at the pinkette.

"I still think you're enjoying it!"

"I am not!"

_What is this? I'm replying so casually to this person. I never felt this way for a long while._

"You like her already, don't you?"

"Wha-?! Not in that way you idiot!"

Luka stood up in reflex as she exclaimed. Her face that was once slightly frustrated was now bright red and definitely feeling warm. With her finger pointing at the pinkette as if it were a gun, the blonde said with a smirk, "Bullseye!"

"Oh shut up -!"

"I'm so proud, my little Luka-chan is becoming a grown woman in love!"

"Like I said!"

After being entertained by the flustered woman in front of her, the girl closed her eyes. She turned her back and slowly headed for the door.

_Eh? Wait, where are you going?_

Luka wanted to move away from her position and catch up to the other girl walking, but she couldn't. Her feet were glued to the floor like it grew roots. She tried to speak out but, much like trying to say the blonde girl's name, nothing came out of her mouth. All she could do was watch as the girl in front of her walks to the door.

Dread started swallowing the pinkette. She knew who this person was, but at the same time she doesn't.

As the girl reaches for the door knob, she stopped her pace, "But you know"

Her voice made Luka snap away from her anxiety like an angel pulling up the fallen into heaven.

"Make sure you cherish all of it. One day, it will be gone before you know it."

"..."

The pinkette's eyes blurred as tears started to take over her eyes for reasons she couldn't explain. It slowly dropped to her cheek, down to her jaw until it drips on the floor. She felt the world crash down on her shoulders again; the feeling was too familiar to ignore.

She wanted to scream. She was already screaming internally but she didn't know what words to scream. 'Wait?', 'Don't go?', 'Who are you?', she had many things she wanted to ask yet she couldn't. It felt so familiar, but she can't remember when and why she felt it before. White mosaic crippled her vision while she watches the blonde girl leave the room.

The last moment Luka saw the girl by the door frame, what was once blonde immediately turned into teal.

When the girl was out of sight, everything immediately turned black.

…

The leather feeling brushed against Luka's wet nape from the sweat. She felt oddly warm and uncomfortable as her senses started coming back one by one, waking up slowly as she does. She felt sweat drip down from her head to her cheek. The heat was starting to come in as her body slowly woke up. Her chest felt heavy as if something was holding it down but it wasn't too much since she could breathe just fine.

Her eyes, feeling sore, slowly opened. Greeting her was darkness covering the entire room she was in. The first thing she wondered was where she was and what time it was. Trying to look for a clock was futile, it was too dark. She did remember she was in her supposed-to-be dressing room in Crypton. Realizing the darkness, slight panic came over her as adrenaline rushed through her veins.

_Crap, was I asleep for a while?_ _I need to get up and-_

…

She couldn't.

"What the?"

Something oddly warm and heavy was resting on top of her. She didn't realize it earlier but there really is something that's holding her down by her chest and the rest of her lower body. It wasn't heavy at all, but just enough to keep her down. She placed her hand on whatever it was and she felt… long strands of hair?

_...What the hell? There's someone on top of me?_

The darkness makes it impossible to see any details of whoever it was. Though she can tell that a blanket was separating them (thank god), the pinkette held the source of the hair in her hand. Of course it would be coming from a head, but she wanted to know who it was before panicking out of the room. Her free hand roamed the unidentified body on top of her without much hesitation. She could feel its small ears, its soft and smooth cheek, its slim jaw line, down by its neck was a collar with its familiar cloth, its slender shoulders and soft arms.

Luka's once tensed expression softened up as she recognized who was on top of her.

She whispered, "...Miku-chan?"

It was barely audible; she couldn't hear herself.

_She was probably able to enter before I locked the doors and passed out… _

Hatsune Miku was sleeping peacefully on top of the pinkette for reasons Luka doesn't know yet. Her hair that's usually in pigtails were down, having her silky and soft hair all over the both of them. For sure, the couch wasn't meant for two people to sleep in and having no other choice, the tealette decided to sleep _on top of her_.

_But it doesn't make sense. Why would she just randomly sleep on top of me?_

Luka forgot for a second that she was questioning the actions of a daring young girl. Miku wouldn't have second thoughts attacking her while sleeping if the tealette kept attacking her while she was awake.

_That's… Probably how and why…_

The pinkette sighed.

_I can't believe it._

Though, curiosity struck Luka. She swept the tealette's locks that was covering her face.

_She does look cute even when she's asleep._

Her hand slowly traveled from Miku's cheek to her lips, feeling the sensation of the soft pink plumps that would always beam its signature smile no matter what the situation was. This girl whom she admired from afar, not because of her music, but because of something else, is lying helplessly on top of her at this very moment. A memory replayed itself in Luka's head.

_"You like her already, don't you?"_

"Maybe I do…"

She abruptly covered her mouth as soon as she heard herself. Face turning peach and butterflies in her stomach, the pinkette's heart raced faster than a sports car. She didn't expect to hear that coming out of her own mouth nor did she expect to already like the tealette just after two days of meeting her in person.

_What am I even thinking?_

The sudden action woke the sleeping beauty on top of her.

_Ah crap..._

With a few blinks followed by a yawn, Miku slowly moved around. The pressure on Luka lifted as the tealette helped herself up to a sitting position with the sofa's backrest. With her eyes fully adjusting to the darkness and the slightest light coming inside the room, the pink-haired girl can see her wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Oh… I fell asleep…" the older woman heard the tealette murmur, "Eh? Where am… I?"

Miku softly leaned forward and accidentally grabbed onto Luka's thigh.

_Hatsune-san, that's not a good place to hold on to..._

"Huh?"

She softly squeezed what felt as a soft cushion. Out of instinct, the pinkette moved around, trying to indirectly stop the other girl from squeezing her thigh again. As the tealette noticed where she was, she immediately let go and panicked.

"W-What? Ehhhh, how did I even?"

In the end, what the pinkette assumed earlier wasn't true after all. The heavy weight she was carrying was replaced with slight relief. Miku isn't too much of a beast to take advantage of the situation, she's still a young girl after all. Luka couldn't be more relieved.

While the tealette was panicking, she decided to do an obvious stretch to relieve the numbness from the tealette's pressure from sleeping. She could tell Miku started panicking even more even though she can't see her face from that action. The tealette's voice was enough to let her know what the pig-tailed girl felt most of the time.

"L-Luka-chan! You're awake! This is…!"

"Did you sleep well, Miku-chan?"

* * *

**A/N:** It's a short one but I managed to pull it off! My week just got busier and now I'm panicking.

See you again in the next chapter!


End file.
